


Denial of Service

by ThreeBulletNecklace



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Max is hella thirsty, Mild Kink, Nude Photos, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slight dom Chloe, Smut, Squirting, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, phone yeeting, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBulletNecklace/pseuds/ThreeBulletNecklace
Summary: Chloe leaves Max high and dry.Did I say dry? I meant the opposite of that. Either way, Max is in for a frustrating day.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Denial of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spicy little one-shot that my brain demanded I write immediately (never mind all the things I'm meant to also be writing).
> 
> Title by my ever useful sounding board r_darkstorm.

**Denial of Service**

Max groaned. The waiting, she decided, was the worst part: waiting for Chloe to come home, waiting for her to slide her hand down under the waistband of her favourite comfy pyjamas, into her panties and take care of the wet-throbbing-fiery-thigh-rubbing _need_ between her legs. 

It had begun innocently enough, with the usual ' _you're cute as heck with your bedhead_ ' good morning smooches. Next, Chloe had 'surprised' Max in the shower. She had pressed herself up against Max's back and reached around to cup Max's breasts, while simultaneously gently nipping at the nape of her neck, knowing it was one of Max's most sensitive and easily accessed weak spots. 

Chloe had giggled softly when Max's nipples had hardened against her palm. She rolled one between her fingers, hard enough to draw a hitched gasp from the shorter woman. Then, she had left, leaving Max blinking in confusion and not a little bit of newly-fanned desire. 

The third physical incident had been the worst - so far. Max had changed back into said comfy pyjamas - it was her day off from work, she'd be damned if she was going to wear People Clothes - and firmly planted herself on the couch, with the intention of binging on as much Netflix as she could while Chloe was at work. 

However. 

Chloe had all but tackled Max into the couch, kissing her ferociously. Max kissed back hard, matching her lover's fervour, communicating in a way only Chloe would ever be intimate enough to know. 

_Take me now. Take me hard._

Chloe had pinned her arms above her head with one hand, and yanked her shirt up with the other, immediately massaging a newly exposed breast. With her knee, she forced Max's thighs apart, driving it firmly up against her increasingly sensitive core. Even through the fuzzy pyjamas, and the fact that it was still just Chloe's knee, her touch was enough to drive Max crazy. 

Chloe flicked her eyes downwards to the point where their bodies joined, and then back up again, where she fixed Max with an intense gaze. No words were exchanged, but Max understood her perfectly.

Max began to grind. 

Chloe's knee wasn't as effective as Max's preferred methods - Chloe was _extremely_ talented with her fingers and tongue - but Max rapidly found she didn't care. She rolled her hips with increasing vigour, rubbing her core against Chloe's knee, gasping when she pushed up harder. Max slammed her thighs shut on Chloe's leg and bucked her hips in short, staccato movements, desperately trying to catch her clit on something, _anything_. 

All the while, Chloe's gaze never left Max's face. 

Then, just as Max could feel the point of no return approaching, Chloe removed her knee, hopped off the couch, blew Max a kiss and sailed out of the door of their apartment, leaving Max confused, breathing heavily, and more than a little sticky. 

Not thirty seconds later, her phone - which had been languishing on the coffee table - buzzed. 

_Frustrated?_ Said Chloe's text. 

_Yes!_ Max had replied. _I was gonna come and then you just left! You know what that does to a girl?_

 _That's the point_. Came the reply. 

_What?_

_I want you all worked up when I get back later._

_But why?_

_Cos you're fun when you're horny._

_So I have to spend all day like this??_

_Yep_. 

_Can I at least touch myself?_

_Let me think about that… Nope!_

_You're cruel :'( </3_

_NO EMOJI._

That had been several hours ago. Max had attempted to distract herself with Netflix, video games and reading a photography book, but she kept coming back to the low but insistent need still fluttering inside her. 

What hadn't helped at all was the stream of messages Chloe had been regularly sending her, all along the lines of:

_Are you being a good girl for me?_

_Are u still wet? I bet you are._

_Remember tho, no touching. That's my job._

_You wanted to cum so bad didn't you?_

_Imagine what my tongue can do to you._

Initially, Max had resisted the urge to reply. She knew exactly what Chloe was trying to do, and she refused to break so easily. However, she only had so much willpower, and Chloe's increasingly explicit messages were rapidly eroding her remaining resistance. 

About an hour before Chloe was due to finish work, Max gave in. 

_I fucking hate you_. She said. 

_You won't hate me when ur sitting on my face._ Chloe replied. 

Max could have screamed. 

_Chloe!!!!_ She texted back, and threw her phone down again. 

After pacing around the room for a few minutes, her phone buzzed again, signalling a reply. Max immediately snatched it up again. 

_Maybe I'm feeling generous_. Chloe said. 

Max was sure her heart skipped a beat.

 _Generous_?

_Yeah. Generous. You can warm urself up while waiting for me, meaning, you can touch yourself. But you can only cum ONCE._

Max almost cried in relief. 

With almost supernatural speed, she flung herself onto their bed and yanked her pyjamas and underwear off, yeeting them unceremoniously into the corner of the room.

Her fingers were centimetres from her clit when her phone vibrated once more. 

Naturally, it was Chloe. 

_Here's some incentive_. The message read. 

Attached were not one but two pictures. 

In the first, Chloe had rucked her shirt and bra up, affording Max a tantalising view of her breasts, which she had pushed together - along with the low angle of the photo - for maximum possible cleavage. For added effect, Chloe was also biting her lip, something she knew Max found irresistible. 

But it was the second picture that really sent Max's heart rate skyrocketing. Chloe had shimmied her jeans down to her calves, and pulled her panties pulled down to mid-thigh level, stretching them across her legs. Chloe's free hand was resting over her sex, where she had split her lips open with two fingers, exposing wet, glistening pink folds. 

Chloe had evidently snuck into the bathroom at work to take the pictures, which Max would normally find scandalous, but at the moment, she was too horny to care. 

She slid a finger through her own folds, jumping a little at the contact, and swiftly found her clit. A low moan made its way out of her throat as she made quick, circular motions around the sensitive nub. With her other hand, she held her phone up to her face, flicking between the two pictures Chloe had sent her - as well as several other nude photos she already had of Chloe in a variety of poses - as she pleasured herself. 

"Chloe…" She groaned, swirling her fingers steadily faster. The pictures were decent fuel for stimulation, but obviously nothing could replace the real thing. 

Max keened in frustration. One touch just wasn't enough. Discarding her phone, she coated the middle finger of her free hand in the clear, musky liquid pooling just inside her entrance, then pushed it deep inside herself. 

When even that wasn't enough, she added another. 

"Chloe!" She moaned again, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut, a note of desperation entering her voice. She plunged her fingers in and out, fucking herself as fast and hard as she could, while simultaneously still stimulating her clit with her first hand. 

Suddenly, Max could feel it: a throbbing, pulsing sensation deep inside her abdomen. It built and built, coming ever closer to bursting forth and washing over her entire body, but also remaining tantalisingly out of reach. 

In the end, Max had to think of the last time Chloe had fucked her: a two hour marathon where she had made Max come so many times she had had trouble walking afterwards. 

She thought of Chloe's face, buried deeply between her legs, her beautiful blue eyes gazing lovingly up at Max's face, as her tongue carved a fiery signature into Max's flesh. 

And then - finally, blessedly, wonderfully - she came. Her orgasm hit like a truck, instantly turning her legs to jelly and making her into a twitching, shuddering mess. A burst of liquid gushed forth, soaking the bedsheet underneath her. 

"CHLOE!" Max screamed, riding the crest of her orgasm like a wave, wishing it would never end. 

"You called?" Came a wry, amused voice. 

Even though she immediately knew who it was, Max bolted upright, slamming her legs shut.

There in the doorway, a shit-eating grin plastered across her face, stood her mischievous lover. 

"Surprised?" She said. 

For several seconds, Max could only nod. 

"Yeah I'm surprised!" She spluttered. 

"Hi, Surprised, I'm Chloe." Said a sentient smirk. 

Max ignored her. "I thought you were at work? How long have you been there?" She asked. 

"A couple of minutes." Chloe continued to grin. "More than enough to watch a _real_ fucking hot show. Especially when you put the second finger in."

"But… the pictures you sent. You were in the bathroom at work." 

"Took them earlier." Chloe smugly explained. "Then, I had an early finish today, so I just waited until I was like, stood outside the front door to send them. Did'ja like 'em?" 

"Yeah but… why?" 

"I wanted to see how you masturbate when I'm not around."

"You could've just asked." Max pointed out. 

"Trust me, this way was like, _way_ more fun."

"For you." Max grumbled. "I've spent most of the day being horny as fuck _because_ of you."

"I know." The grin never wavered. "Though seriously, seeing you cum like that was… _wow_."

"Yeah?" Max blushed inadvertently, appreciating the praise even though part of her still couldn't believe what Chloe had just put her through. 

"Yeah." Chloe said, dropping her voice into a husky drawl. She strode towards the bed, stripping off her top as she did so. "I know I've been kinda mean to you today." She continued, removing her bra. 

"Damn right." Max agreed. 

"How about…" Chloe clambered out of her jeans and underwear. 

"I make it…" She pushed Max back down onto the bed and began nibbling, kissing and licking her way down Max's abdomen. 

"Up to you?" Her tongue ran through Max's folds.

Max groaned, already bunching the sheets between her fists. 

"Chloe…" 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they FUCKED.


End file.
